Archive:Rt/Mo Invincible Ritualist
This is inspired by, and very similar to, the 55hp Invincible Monk. Instead of Shield of Judgment, however, this build uses Vengeful Was Khanhei to obviate the need for as much healing. Attributes and Skills prof=ritua/monk restor=12+1+3 channe=8+3 protec=10spiritwas khanheiweaponbondragebondspiritretribution/build Equipment The energy boosting armor is needed, but the lowest possible armor level is also needed (remember, the more damage dealt to you translates to a higher probablity of Spirit Bond's healing triggering. So, just go to Shing Jea Monastery and get some armor with radiant insignia's with the restorer headpiece. Get 5 superior ritualist runes, it doesn't matter as long as they include at least one restoration rune and one channeling rune. For weapons, almost anything works, but the following conditions MUST be met: #The weapons do NOT boost your health. #The weapons do NOT boost your armor level. #The weapons boost enchantment duration. A good thing to have, but not essential, is a weapon set that halves the casting/recharge time of Protection Prayers or Restoration Magic. Usage This, like other Invincible Builds, is mainly meant for PvE Farming in areas with high concentration of melee attackers. Any weapon that has an Enchantment boosting mod is recommended, you can do Totem Axe and the Grim Cesta or Rajazan's Fervor and the Grim Cesta, but a staff with an Enchanting mod works as well. Cast all three maintained enchantments, then go towards your enemies. Before aggroing, cast Prot Spirit and Spirit Bond in that order. Aggro as many as you want, but only if they deal a lot of damage. For example, the Avicara archers outside of Droknar's Forge will on most hits NOT deal 60 damage, so Spirit Bond will not trigger. Because of this, try not to aggro the Avicara unless there are some Mountain Trolls with them, and the ratio of melee to archer enemies is 1:1 or higher. You can aggro more archers, but it is dangerous. When your health gets low, use Vengeful Weapon, and you should be fine. When you see Spirit Bond's effect start to blink, cast Vengeful Was Khanhei. Because of Vengeful Was Khanhei's healing, Spirit Bond isn't needed. Recast Prot Spirit about 1 or 2 seconds after Vengeful Was Khanhei (If the attackers are going to interrupt, they will not try to interrupt your 1/4 second casts, just the longer ones. The Mountain Trolls will occasionally try to interrupt Vengeful Was Khanhei, but most interrupts will come after you finish casting. The writer found out the hard way that if you cast one of your 1/4 second spells after Vengeful Was Khanhei, it stands a good chance of being interrupted. When Vengeful Was Khanhei starts blinking, recast Spirit Bond, then cast Ancestors' Rage. About 2 or 3 seconds after Ancestors' Rage, cast Spirit Bond again, then as soon as Khanhei has recharge, cast that again. Repeat this until the enemies are dead. Note: If you want, you can use Vengeful Weapon as much as you like, but it tends to make the enemies die at different times. The writer prefers to have most of the enemies die at the same time for energy reasons (because of Essence Bond and Balthazar's Spirit). Counter Enchant removal, interrupt(possibly) Variants You could play around with the attribute points until you found something you like better, but I like to have max in Restoration because it is the main damage dealer of the build. You can also change out Ancestors' Rage with a more defensive skill (such as Guardian) if you're farming an area with interrupters. Please submit variations if you have them, because I really can't think of any major ones right now. Major Variant 1 (55 hp) Attributes and Skills prof=ritua/monk restor=12+1+3 channe=7+3 healin=8 protec=8spiritwas khanheiof wardingbreezeragebondspiritmending/build Equipment As with all 55 builds, the energy boosting armor is needed. So, since the armor level doesn't matter, just go to Shing Jea Monastery and get some Halcyon's Armor with the restorer headpiece. Get 5 superior ritualist runes, it doesn't matter as long as they include at least one restoration rune and one channeling rune. The -50hp Grim Cesta from the Cities of Ascalon quest should be used for this build. When holding the ashes, you will have 105 hp instead of 55, but the healing from Vengeful Was Khanhei is big enough so that does not matter. However, when you are without the ashes, it is much easier to only have 55 hp. Usage Cast Balthazar's Spirit, Mending and Essence Bond on yourself as soon as you enter your area of choice. When you aggro the melee attackers, for instance the Mountain Trolls just outside of Droknar's Forge, cast Protective Spirit, then Weapon of Warding and Healing Breeze. Wait until Weapon of Warding starts blinking, then cast Protective Spirit again, then cast Vengeful Was Khanhei. Now on every hit, you are losing 10 health, dealing 37 dmg, and gaining 37 health, so no healing is necessary. Wait until Vengeful Was Khanhei is about to run out (it has the same duration as Weapon of Warding), then cast Weapon of Warding and/or Healing Breeze. Continue until the enemies are dead.